Grown Up
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Hari ini musim semi yang paling berharga bagi keluarga Uzumaki. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah semua orang di kediaman itu. Memperhatikan sesuatu yang sangat mereka tunggu-tunggu,/ "Ayo Hima kemari peluk Papa "/ "Hima? Kau masih ingat Niisanmu sendiri!"/For 'NHFD#6#/THEME : Family, Suprised, Spring/ RnR Minna :D


**Grown Up~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T **

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Family**

**Pair : Naru x Hina also Boruto and Himawari :D**

**Warning : AU, Typos, OOC.**

**OoOoOoOooOoO**

* * *

**For 'NaruHina Fluffy Day #6#'**

* * *

**THEME : FAMILY, SURPRISED, SPRING**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

Hari ini musim semi yang paling berharga bagi keluarga Uzumaki. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah semua orang di kediaman itu. Memperhatikan sesuatu yang sangat mereka tunggu-tunggu,

Beriringan dengan kelopak bunga Sakura yang mekar di seluruh jepang. Mereka mendapatkan hadiah kejutan yang berharga.

"Ayo Hima kemari peluk Papa~" sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang kini dengan kedua tangannya yang terbuka lebar, di sertai senyuman rubah menatap sosok mungil di sana.

Gadis kecil berambut indigo pendek yang kini menatap dan mengerjapkan manik bundarnya ke hadapan sang ayah. Dengan salah satu jemari mungilnya yang masih berada di bibir, menatap bingung, gadis kecil itu berbalik sekilas memperhatikan sosok ibu di belakangnya.

Wanita berambut indigo yang sekarang menjaga tubuh putrinya agar tetap stabil, "Ayo sayang, cari Papa ya. Di sana~" menunjuk ke arah laki-laki bernama suaminya _aka _Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata tersenyum manis, mendapati tawa kecil putrinya.

Gadis mungil itu tertawa girang, mengangkat kedua tangannya hendak menggapai sesuatu.

"Kyahaha, Ma..ma..Pa..pa!" mengucapkan kalimat yang baru bisa ia katakan sudah membuat wanita indigo itu tahu apa artinya.

"_Ha'I, ha'i_~" dengan lembut tangan putihnya membantu Himawari untuk bangun dari posisi duduknya. Gadis kecil itu masih belum stabil dalam berjalan, di usianya yang menginjak satu tahun. Kakinya yang sudah tidak tahan untuk berjalan membuatnya tidak bisa berdiam diri.

"Ayo sini sayang~" Naruto masih dengan kedua tangan yang terbuka lebar, menunggu tubuh mungil itu menghampirinya. Menggemaskan tentu saja melihat bagaimana Himawari mencoba untuk berjalan, dengan tawa kecil serta manik bundar yang segera ingin mendekatinya. Memanggil namanya setiap saat-

"Pa..pa kyahaha!" tertawa untuk yang kesekian kalinya, perlahan-lahan Hinata membantu menegakkan tubuh mungil itu untuk berdiri. Meski sedikit oleng tapi Himawari benar-benar berusaha untuk menghampiri ayahnya. Berjalan satu langkah demi langkah, dengan kedua tangan yang menggapai tepat ke arah Naruto.

Ah, betapa inginnya sang laki-laki pirang itu menerjang dan memeluk erat putrinya. Tapi ia harus tahan, biarkan Himawari berjalan sendiri mendekatinya.

Hati sang Uzumaki tahun ini benar-benar berbunga-bunga merasakan bagaimana melihat sendiri pertumbuhan putra putrinya. Dan kini adalah waktu-waktu masa pertumbuhan Himawari, saat dimana putrinya belajar berjalan sedikit demi sedikit. Setelah bisa mengatakan kalimat Papa dan Mama.

Tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada itu.

"Ugh Papa!" mengerang kecil, tubuh mungil di sana berjalan mendekatinya. Hati-hati Hinata menuntun Himawari agar tidak terjatuh.

Semakin tidak sabar, mendapati putrinya semakin dekat. Sampai akhirnya, dengan tubuh yang hampir terjatuh-

"Eit!" Naruto dan Hinata dengan sigap memeluk Himawari. Membuat kedua suami istri itu saling membenturkan kepala. Mengaduh sakit, mendengar tawa kecil buah hati mereka semakin keras.

Tentu saja tak ayal keduanya ikut tertawa, "Putri Papa sekarang sudah pintar~" mengusap dan mengecup puncak kepala Himawari, serta Hinata bergiliran.

"Dan hari ini Mama akan memasakkan sesuatu yang special untuk kalian." Hinata tersenyum kecil.

Ketiganya tertawa, sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau dari balik pintu sesosok pemuda berumur tujuh tahun berdiri di sana. Mendengus kecil, dengan teman berkulit pucatnya yang ingin belajar bersama.

Dengan kedua tangan yang bersidekap di depan dada. Pemuda kecil itu menyipitkan maniknya, berpura-pura ngambek-

"Oo, sepertinya aku di lupakan di sini Papa, Mama?" berujar cepat, mencoba terlihat murung padahal dalam hati dia sudah tertawa keras.

Membuat baik Hinata ataupun Naruto kaget, reflek mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Memperhatikannya.

"Boruto? Kau sudah pulang?" laki-laki pirang itu tersenyum sekilas, diikuti Himawari yang memanggil kakaknya.

"_Nii..nii_!"

Tangannya kembali menggapai-gapai tepat ke arah Boruto, membuat sang empunya langsung menghentikan aksi ngambeknya dan tersenyum lebar menatap Himawari.

"Hima! Sini sini sama _Niisan_~" mengeluarkan suaranya lebih keras, melebarkan kedua tangannya dan memperlihatkan wajah aneh andalannya. Sukses kikikan geli Hinata terdengar.

Membiarkan gadis mungilnya mencoba berdiri, dengan tangannya yang masih menyangga pelan tubuh Himawari. Gadis indigo ini terlihat tak sabar, "_Nii..nii_!" memanggil sang kakak terus menerus, dengan tubuh yang masih tidak stabil berjalan.

Di sertai kedua tangan yang menggapai udara, senyuman lebar, dan celotehan entah apa. Menghampiri Boruto.

Sang kakak menunggu-

"Sini ayo~"

"Kyahaha!"

Dengan Naruto serta Hinata yang menjaga agar putri mereka tidak terjatuh, sontak keduanya saling menatap saat melihat arah berjalan dari Himawari berubah. Gadis kecil itu malah membelokkan langkahnya bukan menuju ke arah kakaknya melainkan-

"_Nii…nii_ jin!"

Cengo, manik Boruto membulat melihat adiknya yang bukan menghampirinya malah menghampiri-

"Ahaha, Himawari-chan. Makin pintar saja berjalan~" teman berkulit pucatnya _aka_ Inojin. Pemuda berambut pirang panjang terikat, dengan senyuman misterius turunan ayahnya.

Kaget dan sakit hati bercampur aduk.

Bibir sang Uzumaki kecil mengerucut kesal, cemburu, tidak suka melihat keakraban adiknya dengan Inojin. Sedangkan Hinata dan Naruto mencoba menahan tawa mereka, meski kini bisa di lihat jelas Boruto mencoba untuk tidak berteriak dan menangis. Berusaha kuat sebagai kakak~

Laki-laki pirang itu berbisik kecil, "Kita lihat berapa lama dia bisa tahan~"

Hinata menyikut pinggang suaminya, "Kau ini Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau nanti Boruto ngambek?" sedikit merasa bersalah dengan putranya yang kini berdiri menatap tidak rela adiknya dan Inojin.

"Dia sudah besar, dan aku yakin kalau-" perkataan Naruto terputus begitu melihat jelas bagaimana tubuh mungil putranya perlahan menjauh, berjalan menuju pojok ruangan. Suasana suram menghampiri pemuda kecil itu.

Naruto _sweatdrop_, Hinata panik-

"Na..Naruto-kun bagaimana ini?!" Hinata berbisik panik, tidak tenang melihat putranya seperti itu.

Ia hendak menghampiri Boruto, mungkin menjelaskan kesalahpahaman adiknya tadi.

Tapi-

**Grep-**

Tangan kekar Naruto menghentikan gerakannya, ia reflek menoleh melihat sang suami menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Memberikan instruksi.

"Tidak usah Hinata,"

"Ta..tapi-"

Perlahan jemari laki-laki itu terangkat menunjuk ke arah Himawari, bagaimana gadis kecil itu menoleh melihat sang kakak. Manik bundarnya mengerjap sekilas, tawanya menghilang sebentar, sampai-

"Kyahaha, _Nii..nii_!"

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Sepertinya bakat jahil dariku tidak hanya menurun pada Boruto, tapi juga pada putri kita~"

"Eh?" sedikit bingung, Hinata coba memperhatikan baik-baik saat Inojin membantu tubuh mungil Himawari untuk bangun, gadis kecil itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya, terarah pada Boruto. Memanggil sang kakak dengan celoteh serta tawanya.

"Himawari-chan nakal juga ya, mengerjai kakakmu~" pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa melihat aksi pundung Boruto di pojok sana.

"Kyahaha, Bo..lu _Nii_!" tubuh itu perlahan berjalan, tidak stabil, menggoyangkan kakinya setapak demi setapak.

Sampai-

"…."

"…"

Hinata mengerti arti ucapan suaminya, bibir wanita itu tersungging perlahan-

Memperhatikan dengan jelas, saat jemari mungil putrinya menepuk lembut kepala sang kakak-

"_Nii…nii_ Bolu..kyahaha!" dengan tawa khasnya, kedua tangannya sukses mengacak rambut Boruto pelan. Membuat sang empunya kaget dan reflek menolehkan wajah.

"Hima? Kau masih ingat _Niisanmu_ sendiri?!" senang, hatinya bersorak gembira mendengar tawa Himawari semakin keras. Di ikuti Naruto-

"Boruto, kau tidak sadar kalau adikmu tadi memang sengaja membuat kakaknya terpuruk seperti itu, ahaha~" entah Himawari yang reflek melakukannya atau sengaja. Tapi yang pasti-

"Ugh, Hima~" mengerucutkan bibirnya perlahan, sampai akhirnya-

"Huaa kukira kau lupa pada _Niisanmu_ yang tampan ini! Dan malah memilih Inojin! _Niisan _senang!" mengeluarkan sikap lebaynya, Boruto memeluk erat tubuh adiknya. Dia kira Himawari tidak ingat dengannya tapi ternyata adik kecilnya ini sudah bisa mengerjai sang kakak.

"Memangnya tidak boleh Hima memilih Inojin? Kan siapa tahu kalau-" perkataan Naruto terhenti, mendapati sebuah bantal hias yang tadinya berada di sofa kini terlempar tepat ke arahnya.

"Tidak boleh! Hima tidak boleh sama siapa-siapa! Dia harus denganku terus!" Boruto berteriak tidak suka, memeluk tubuh adiknya lebih erat. Membiarkan tawa Himawari semakin membahana,

Begitu juga Hinata dan Inojin, keduanya yang sejak tadi diam tertawa kencang. Memperhatikan sikap ayah dan anak yang sama-sama _over protective._

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau ikut makan malam dengan kami, Inojin-kun? Nanti akan kuhubungi Ino-chan." Hinata menawarkan makan malam bersama.

"Hum, _Arigatou_ Hinata_-basan_." Tersenyum sekilas, dan berlari kecil menghampiri Boruto serta Himawari.

Tentu saja dengan sifat keturunan dari ayah ibunya, Inojin sukses menggoda Boruto.

"Sini, sini Himawari-chan sama aku saja~" mencoba merebut Himawari.

"Tidak boleh! Jangan sentuh adikku!"

"…"

Hinata menghampiri suaminya, mengajak laki-laki itu untuk meninggalkan mereka di ruang tamu.

"Ayo, Naruto-kun. Biarkan mereka bermain sampai makan malam selesai~"

"Baiklah." Sang Uzumaki berdiri, menyambut uluran tangan istrinya. Mengecup kening wanita itu lembut.

Membisikinya pelan, "_Arigatou_ Hinata karena sudah melahirkan Boruto dan Himawari di tengah-tengah kita~"

"Dan aku beruntung memilikimu, Naruto-kun~" tersenyum dengan semburat merah di pipi. Membiarkan jemari Naruto menggenggam tangannya.

_Musim semi ini untuk yang kedua kalinya Naruto di berikan kebahagian berturut-turut. Dan dia bersyukur karena itu._

* * *

**THE END~**

* * *

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
